Love-A-Like
by Mizundaztood23
Summary: Ichigo just graduated from high school, but was upset because a certain violet eyed midget shinigami didn't attend. Full summary inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Love-A-Like**

**Full Summary: (After the Fullbring arc)**

**Ichigo just graduated from high school, but was upset because a certain violet eyed midget shinigami didn't attend. It was a week later and Ichigo is really worries/misses a certain violet eyed midget shinigami, and his family wants him to go and bring back Rukia/he also wants to see what has happened to her.**

**Rukia was at the academy training/teaching Kido to the new students, because the current teacher got sick and Rukia was the only fuku-taicho not busy. While Rukia was demonstrating/teaching, a portal suddenly appeared and two figures came out. A boy and a girl, the boy looks like Rukia! And the girl looks like Ichigo! What will happen if Ichigo appears the same time?! Read and find out ;)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter One: Who the HELL are YOU?!

Ichigo's POV

We sat down beside the riverbank, watching the sunset. I looked at her for a moment, then she looks at me with a questioning look. "Rukia.." I said in a whisper. "Hm?" she replied still helding our gaze

"….I…" I sighed, I sucked at words sometimes. So I just laced my fingers with hers and grip tightly afraid she might vanish, and she grips me back. I smiled and lean closer and she does the same, our lips were getting closer….closer….and clo-

"GGOOODDMMOOORRRNNIIINNGG, IIICCHHIIGGOOO!"

My eyes snapped opened and I quickly rolled away before my father's body slammed into me. I punched him and he was sent flying to the wall. He mumbled something that I just ignore.

"Ichi-ni! Rukia-nee, is here!" Yuzu calls from downstairs

My eyes widened and I ran downstairs without wasting a second. When I was downstairs I looked from left to right saying,

"Where? Where? Where?.."

I stop my ranting because I heard a giggle, and then I looked and saw Yuzu laughing her heart out while cooking breakfast. My eyes widened

She tricked me?! Then I heard someone snicker and saw Karin on the couch grinning at me. I blushed from embarrassment and looked down the floor and I started to make my way to my chair.

I'm such a fool! Now they're rant nonstop about how I miss the midget!

_'Which is true..'_ my hollow said

'Shut up,Hichigo!'

_'What about the dream?'_ my hollow made a kissing sound.

I said shut up!

While eating, I was lost in thought, having a conversation with Hichigo. That's my hollow's name.

'I don't miss her!' I exclaim

_'Are too'_ he replies

'Am not'

_'Are too!'_

'Am not!'

_'Am not..'_

'Are too!'

_'Ha! Gotcha, king!'_

I growl at him

_'Hey, don't ya worry. Ya' ain't da only that's misses her..'_ Hichigo said while grinning mischievously.

'If you touch her…'

_'Woah! I just said I miss the queen too, ya' know. Over protective, aren't we King?'_

I growled loudly, I open my mouth to say something-

"Ichi-ni, you okay?" Karin asked

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"You've been growling, don't you like the food?" Yuzu asked sadly

"No, Yuzu it's just that-" she cut me off "you missed Rukia-nee?" she gasped happily. I choked and grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down. "Aww! Ichi-ni's got a soft side for Rukia-nee.." Kaein said in a teasing tone. I glared at her after drinking the water and was about to retort when suddenly I'm in a headlock and a knuckle scratching my scalp.

"Ha! My son's not GAY!" Oyaji said

I grab his arm then throw him across the table "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN?!" I yelled at him. He got up and ran to Mom's poster, with fake tears "My beloved Masaki! Our son has gotten stronger! To protect our third daughter!"

I felt a vein pop, "Just go to her.." I turn and look at Karin with wide eyes. "Ooohhhh! And when you get back we could all go to the beach!" Yuzu squealed "Right, daddy?"

"Of course!" Old man said

I sigh, and smiled at them. My father patted my back I look at him and understood. I stand up and said "I'll be back," and before leaving the kitchen I added, "with her."

I got to my room and grab my shinigami badge and slammed it against my chest and hop to the window. Before jumping out, I look back and saw my body laying down. 'I'll just bring it Urahara, so that when we return my body is there.' I thought then grab my body and head to Urahara's.

When I got there Jinta and Ururu are at the front door. "They're at the basement, strawberry." Jinta said, I growl and glare at him but decided not to argue because first things first. I just nodded then go inside, I saw the door way to the basement it was open. I jumped in and landed softly at the ground, and heard a thud behind me. I look over my shoulder, "Damn! I forgot I had my body with me." I whispered to myself, and place my body beside a boulder. I sense their reaitsu and head towards it. I saw Urahara, Yoruiichi and Tessai behind them was a senkaimon already open.

"The old goat told you? Didn't he?" I ask while walking up to them. Urahara snap his fan open and cover his face with it then said, "Maybe.." I raise an eyebrow at him and was about to say something when I felt a foot on my back. And before I could even react, I was kick inside the senkaimon and when I stood up I glare at the one who kicked me. She just smirk at me then said "Go get your girl." She chuckled.

"She's not my-" and before I finish my sentence the gates closed and I sigh. And then I saw a light like from..a..train.. Ah shit!

I ran as fast as I can while screaming. I saw a doorway light, the exit! When I was a few feet away from the exit I jumped and was expecting a rough landing but met with thin air. "AAAHHHHHH!" I yell.

While falling down I look around to find the nearest building then flash step to it. I was panting heavily "Damn that…geta-boshi….could've warn me…"

"Talking to yourself, you've gone mad strawberry." A familiar voice said then I look up and saw a Renji smirking down at me. I got up and face him "I didn't expect to see a pineapple here.." I said while smirking at him, we glared at each then burst out in laughter.

"Long time no see, Ichigo." Renji said while patting my back

"Yeah.."

We walk around and talk about the stuff been going on.

"By the way, why are you here anyway?" he ask me

"Hm? Oh, uhm.. To see Rukia.." I said bluntly

He raised his eyebrow at me "Why's that?"

"Oh, you see Rukia said she was going to my graduation last Friday. Then I waited for her to send me a message. But it was taking too long so I decided to visit her and see what's going on."

"Oh.. Well, Rukia is at the academy teaching Kido to the newbie's 'cuz the current teacher got sick and Ukitake-taichou volunteered her. She started the same day she was volunteered, maybe that's why she hasn't given you a message.." Renji explained.

"Oh.. Can you take me to the academy?" I ask him

"Huh? Why me?"

"Because you're the closest one to me who knows the academy."

"Ugh! Fine! But if I get in trouble.."

"Don't worry pineapple.." I chuckled

"Hmp! Follow me.." then he flash step out of sight. I sense his reiatsu and flash step to him, I'm beside him then he glanced at me and his eyes widened I just give him a smug look and he smirk.

* * *

Rukia's POV

"Way of Binding No. 1: Sai!" both students yell but one succeeded. The whole class snickers as do I, because the girl defeated the boy and sat on top of him, "Kuchiki-fukutaicho! She cheated!' the boy cried

"I did not!" the girl said

"Did too! Get off of me!"

"Did not! And nope!"

They went on arguing, I laugh silently, it's just like me and Ichigo…

I shook my head, "Alright that's enough." I said to them

The girl stood up and went back in line, "Hey! What about me?!" the boy said. "Ok, now this is how to unseal it!" I raise my voice so everyone can hear me. I was about to say the incantation when I heard something then I look up, because my head was down, and saw a portal. The whole class gasped and I released the boy and help him stand up, "Everyone, get out! Quickly!" I yell at them and they scrambled to the door. I turn around to the portal again and sheath my zanpaktou, I walk slowly to it then heard a voice. And before I knew it, 'cuz I closed my eyes when someone suddenly fell on me, when I open them my eyes widened. The boy who was hovering over me, was me! Technically it's not me, he just looks like me. My arms are above my head and his are beside mine to prevent him from falling on me. He also look shock, he's cute though, I thought and we stare at each others eye that we didn't notice someone came in and pull my arm and once I'm standing up I'm slammed into a hard chest and someone's arm is around my waist. And his other arm, I figured he was a boy because of his arms, is pointing a familiar zanpaktou at the boy who looks like me. Is that.. No… it can't be.. is it really?, I look up to see the boy's face and it was,

"Ichigo.."

* * *

Ichigo's POV

"The class is just right around the corner." Renji said

"Finally! I've had it with those girls giggling, whispering, and squealing while I pass by them.." I sighed from relief

Renji snickered, "It's because your famous here, strawberry."

I smirk and held my head up high

"Don't get too cocky with your confidence.." Renji chuckled

I chuckled too, we were almost at the room,

"Everyone get out! Quickly!" a familiar voice said.

I was about to open the door when someone grab the back of my shikakusho and I landed on my butt. I glare at Renji and was about to yell at him, when the door open then students scrambled their way out like they saw a monster. I stand up and Renji and I look at each other

"Hey, what's going on?" Renji ask a student nearby.

"We were training on some Kido's when suddenly a portal open and Kuchiki-fukutaicho said she will handle it."

My eyes widened then everyone who was at the door looking at the scene gasped. "Let me through!" I said to them and they back away.

And what I saw made my stomach twist and my blood boil with anger.

Rukia was sprawled on the floor with a boy hovering over her, my nostrils were flaring 'cuz they don't seem to acknowledge my presence and I think smoke are coming out of my ears. And I flash step to them and grab Rukia's arm and put my left arm around her waist and grab Zangetsu with the other pointing at the boy.

I feel Rukia look up and said "Ichigo.." darn! Her voice is so angelic, I look down at her and she was looking at me. It was like the world around us dissolved and I just notice sparksflying and electricity run through my veins when I touch her.

I heard a groan and snap put of my thoughts when and look at the boy again. My eyes widened and my mouth hang open, the boy looks like Rukia! What the hell is going on?!

Rukia's POV

I wanted to laugh at Ichigo's reaction. It was priceless! But I held it back 'cuz I suddenly remembered the position we are in. I blush and gave Ichigo an uppercut. "Ah!" Ichigo yelled from pain and his arm lossened around me, and why do I suddenly miss the warth? I shake my head.

"What was that for midget?!"

"You were too close.." I said and blush, I look at Ichigo and he blush too. He looks cute, Ahhh! What I am thinking!, I mentally slap myself.

"Oh.." Ichigo said still blushing then he look into my eyes and I look at his, it was like the world faded and it was only the two of us. I heard a groan then look back at he boy who was helping someone with long..orange..hair..?

"Ugh.. where are we?" the girl ask.

And my mouth hang open and my eyes widened and I think Ichigo does the same thing, the girl looks like Ichigo! Then she looks at us and so does the boy we all stared at each other and glanced at our partner then our mouths move together and we all said in unison,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Is it good? Please review.. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love-A-Like**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A/N: How long has it been? One year and thirteen months?**_

_**Sorry for the SUPER late update, I was thinking what I should write next but I thought of my other stories for IchiRuki instead. Read them if you want and review :)))**_

_**And here it is! The second chap, hope you like it :3**_

* * *

Chapter Two: Stop staring at her!

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

They all just stared at each other, shocked. Confused. But Ichigo notice the boy, who looks like Rukia, is staring at her. Which made his blood boil,

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled getting everyon'es attention, but he is only looking- no glaring at the other boy. Who doesn't seem to acknowledge him because he was still staring at Rukia. Ichigo growl and step to the boy in a flash, he was grabbing the front of the boy's Shihakusho. And that made the boy notice him and glares at Ichigo,

"Stop. Staring. At. Her." Ichigo said through gritted teeth that the boy only hears.

"Why should I? And who are you to order me? And it doesn't seem like you're her boyfriend." The boy said cooly.

Ichigo growl and deliver a punch to Rukia's look-a-like. The boy lost his balance and fell to the ground and Ichigo was about to beat the shit out of the boy's life when,

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled

Ichigo turn around just to be punch by his look-a-like, he also lost his balance and stumbled a few feet away from Rukia's look-a-like. His eyes widened when he saw his look-a-like airborne and was to deliver a kick to Ichigo. And Ichigo has his arm to block the girls attack but didn't come because,

"Hey, you alright? Sorry about him." Rukia said softly to her look-a-like.

Ichigo's look-a-like is in midair kick down stance, Ichigo is in a block position. Both looking at their partners, no glaring at them.

Because Rukia held out her hand to the boy and he took it. Rukia help him up their hands still entwined, Rukia notice this and just shook the boy's hand, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She said

"Oikur Kuchiki, nice to meet you." And brought her hand up to his lips, Rukia blushed at this.

"Likewise.." she coughed and said softly, pull her hand away not roughly.

Ichigo's face is red in anger, and he saw his look-a-like has the same reaction as his. The said girl is on the ground now, and Ichigo stood up and walk up to Rukia and his look-a-like did the same thing. Ichigo stuck out his hand and said "Ichigo Kurosaki." Oikur took it and shook his hand, Ichigo grip on it tighly and so as Oikur lightning were forming to each others eyes. And they let go but still glaring at each other, Rukia sighed and stuck her hand to Ichigo's look-a-like, "Hi.. I'm Rukia Kuchiki." And Ichigo's look-a-like shook it "Agichi Kurosaki." They both let go, 'She seems nice' Agichi thought.

A moment of silence, but there was a silent competition, a glaring competition between the two males. And the silence was evaded when,

"Hey, we gotta take them to the Captain's meeting." Renji's voice said

They all turn and see Renji with Toushiro and Rangiku at the doorway, "Do not resist, or we'll force to bind you." Toushiro said with a cold voice.

Oikur and Agichi looked at each other and nodded, "We won't resist." They said in unison, "Kurosaki, Kuchiki you will come too." The silver haired midget captain said. "Kurosaki you get beside the Kuchiki's twin, and Kuchiki get beside Kurosaki's twin." It was a bit confusing but if you're smart enough you know which is which.

They're position is, Ichigo is beside Oikur and Rukia is in between Oikur and Agichi. They walk out of the classroom, and walk to find the exit. 'Cuz Rangiku said she was tired, but she really wants to see what will happen if they walk till outside, 'cuz she thinks there is a battle between Ichigo and Oikur the prize is Rukia. And Toushiro just agreed to Rangiku to walk till outside the academy, because the busty blonde vice captain said she won't go out to drink but she will do paperwork for three days, and of course the midget captain agreed to this. And he also notice something that Ichigo and Oikur are like having a silent battle.

Oikur's POV

I can't help but always look at Rukia, it's enticing and weird at the same time. And that Ichigo is irritating, he's acting like a jealous boyfriend but they're not together. I peek at Rukia through the corner of my eye, she's so cute! I feel someone bump my shoulder and I glare at the strawberry, he glares back.

Author'sPOV

"Okay, let's use shunpo." the tenth squad captain said, "The two of you can, right?" He ask the look a likes.

"Yes, sir." They both said.

The midget captain nodded then flash step away, the rest follows.

* * *

"How did you get here?" the captain commander asked once the two finish explaining who they were.

"We were getting something from Urahara, in our world, we saw a machine that says dimensional portal and we accidentally push a button. Here we our in your world." Agichi explained.

"Mayuri taicho, do you know how to make one?" Yamamoto ask.

"Unfortunately sotaicho, I don't- because I don't have the materials."

"Then, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, you will tell Urahara Kisuke about this and tell him to come to seretei to work with Mayuri taicho on this one."

"Whatever." Ichigo said and Rukia glares at him.

"We will, sotaicho." Rukia said then bowed.

"What will we do about those two?" ask by Komamura, the captain of the seventh squad.

"These two will remain at the world of the living where, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, will guard them until Urahara and Mayuri finishes the portal. Your leave will be in in an hour, Hitsugaya-taicho escort them to the Senkai Gate." Yamamoto said then slam his cane to the ground, finishing the meeting.

* * *

"Rukia, your twin is so cute!" Rangiku whispers at Rukia.

"Ssh! Rangiku, he might hear you." Rukia whispers to the big chested vice captain.

"I can't help it." Rangiku giggled.

Rukia glance at Oikur and he was staring at her, Rukia blush then turn away. Oikur can't help but smile at his twin, _'she is really cute.' _Oikur thought.

Rangiku and Toushiro are walking with Ichigo and Rukia with their twins, to the Senkai Gate. Agichi and Ichigo are both glaring at Oikur, said boy doesn't even mind them because his attention is focus on Rukia. Ichigo is almost at his breaking point and if he's there, he cannot stop it.

Oikur glance at Ichigo then smirk, that made the strawberry glared more. Oikur continues to stare at Rukia with a look in his eyes that made Ichigo snap. Ichigo grab the front of Oikur's shihakusho and slam him into a wall.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in suprise.

Rangiku fake gasp then a grin crosses her face when she saw the expression on the strawberry's face.

"Kurosaki!" Toushiro's eyes widen then turns to his vice captain, he narrows his eyes at her. "Why are you grinning, Matsumoto?" he ask.

"Oh, nothing taicho." she said as her grin grew, "You didn't saw Ichigo's face?"

Toushiro glance at Ichigo, and he shakes his head as he turn to his vice captain. "You think he's...?"

"Yep!" Rangiku nodded.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Agichi are prying Ichigo off Oikur.

"Didn't I told you to stop staring at her?" Ichigo said in a low but warning voice that only Oikur can hear. "Why? Didn't I ask you, is she yours?" Oikur ask, Ichigo's eyes widen as he avoids Oikur gaze then stare at the floor. "Thought so." Oikur said and Ichigo's grip loosened.

Rukia pulls Ichigo away from the others, "Ichigo, what are you doing?" Rukia ask in a low voice, looking at Ichigo in the eyes which Ichigo just avoided.

"Nothing.." he said, barely a whisper.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Ichigo slowly looks at Rukia, she gasp quietly. Confusion is in Ichigo's expression but there was something else, before she could even ask, Ichigo spoke up. "Let's go." Ichigo turns his back and walks ahead, the others just stare for a while then followed him.

_Why am I like this? _Ichigo thought as Oikur's words echoes in his head. _"Is she yours?"_

_Is she...mine? _Ichigo thought solemnly.

"What is wrong with that fool?" Rukia muttered.

"Can't you see Rukia-chan?" Rukia turns to Rangiku with a questioning look. Rangiku leans down and whispers at Rukia's ear, the vice captain of the 13th squad eyes widen. "Your crazy, Rangiku-san, I mean why would he be-?"

"We're here." Toshiro said, and they all stopped.

"Take care, Kuchiki!" Rangiku hugged the girl briefly before lettin go. The four of them walks awkwardly through the Dangai. While walking, the two girls can't help but feel awkward because of the tension between the two boys. After a long silent walk, Rukia decides to stop.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" the strawberry ask.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" the violet eyed midget ask, eyeing Ichigo and Oikur.

The two men averts their eyes, Ichigo is thinking that maybe he should just tell Rukia why rather done lie. The bright haired boy scratches the back of his head, "I have a problem with him staring at you."

'What a dope..' Agichi with a small chuckle and turns to look at the violet eyed girl's reaction. Rukia blinks again and again, repeating Ichigo's words in her head. Raising questions are buzzing through her mind, not knowing if her companions can hear at how loud they are. She glances at Ichigo and saw the sincerity, she glances at Oikur and saw him staring at her. But there is nothing but sparkling admiration in his violet eyes. The vice captain of the thirteenth squad gulps when said boy bit his lip.

"For the last time, Kuchiki," Ichigo started, grabbing Zangetsu on his back. "Stop staring at her."

"And for the tenth time, Kurosaki. Why are you warning if she ain't even your girlfriend."

"Oh.. didn't I tell? She already is."

Yeah, I'm- WHAT?!

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**Yeah, I don't feel like changing some of the errors hahaha! Sorry, I'm sometimes lazy at that but I will continue this! Leave a review, no flames and ice okay? XD Thanks for reading~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love-A-Like**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**A/N: Try listening to **_iKON's What's Wrong_** with this chapter, hehehe! I was inspired by the lyrics to write half of this chapter :p**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Let's Stop This Now

"I'm your what now?" Rukia asked, incredulously and flushed. Heart thumping from her chest, around her stomach, and split into two to ran around her ears. Agichi saw that she was so lost in thought.

"Ha! If you say she's your girlfriend, why is her reaction like that?" Oikur barked out a mocking laugh to the bright haired guy.

"Because we've never told anyone yet." Ichigo said casually with a shrug.

"Hey, guys." Agichi snarled at the two, shaking the dark haired girl out of her reverie.

"Liar."

"Dickhead."

"Alright, stop it, you two. We can't waste any more time here." Rukia snapped and ran swiftly, followed by Agichi. The two guys glared at each other and pursued behind the girls. Each of them have their own Hell Butterfly fluttering beside them. Before another minute could pass, they passed through the light blinding exit and ended up in the rocky terrain under Urahara Shop. The four black swallowtails hovered away.

The bright orange haired girl whistled, glancing around. _'This is so similar it's weird.'_

"The same as back at your world?" Rukia asked, Agichi nodded.

"Your hair gotten slightly longer."

The Kuchiki female's eyes widen, blood scorching her cheeks when the Kurosaki male brushed his fingers at the tip of her hair. Indeed, it was two centimeters or four longer. Rukia wondered how Ichigo noticed that and why she was blushing. _'I-I was just surprise, is all.' _She frowned at her subconscious, who was sneering at her. Like Ichigo at Oikur. The black haired guy scoffed, Agichi sighed.

"ICHIGOOO!"

"ACK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, OLD MAN?!" ***PUNCH!***

"Is that how you treat your father!?" ***SLAP!***

"You slap like a girl!" ***THWACK!***

"You hit like a toddler!" ***PUNCH!***

"Ara~ so these are your twins. Kurosaki Agichi-san and Kuchiki Oikur-san, pleased to meet you." The blond shop owner tapped his cane on the ground, the two Kurosaki males were still wrestling each other.

"You're so formal than our Urahara." Agichi said, exchanging hand shakes with him after Oikur.

"Ara! That's so delightful of you, Kurosaki-san." Urahara waved his hand back and forth, grinning.

_'No, he's also like her..'_ Oikur and Agichi thought.

"What?" The two males halted from their brawl, looking at the shop owner.

"Why don't you just call me, Agichi?" She asked.

Urahara clapped his hands together. "Excellent!"

"Woah, Rukia! You are such a hottie, even as a guy!" The Flash Goddess' mouth flew open and stared at Rukia's doppelganger.

"Tch, he is not." Rukia heard what Ichigo murmured when he stood beside her.

She glanced at him. "Jealous?"

"Never."

"By the way, Urahara, how did you already know?" Rukia rose a brow.

Ichigo turned to Isshin. "And _why_ are you here?"

"Harsh, my dear son." Isshin shook his head in dismay, his son clicked his tongue at him.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO A CARNIVAL?!"

Rukia head slapped him with her sketchbook. Huffing before resuming to color her sketch of the Karakura Carnival she saw last year. She didn't get to ask Ichigo about it since they were on duty and Hollow activities were high at that time. Ichigo glared at her, averting it to Oikur. They exchanged glares. Agichi sighed and groaned. "Ugh~ just stop with your eye-humping and get a room."

"Uruzai na!"

They yelped at the impact of the sketchbook across their faces. The four of them were surrounding a coffee table in Urahara's shop, in their respective gigais. Agichi liked the fact that the clothes suit her; magenta collared top, ripped jeans with a slim brown belt, dark pink rubber shoes. Oikur was in a striped black and white long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and rubber shoes.

"I haven't been to one, remember?" Rukia said, clad in a grey crop top long sleeve, carve frame chambray jogger pants, and grey wedge sneakers.

"How could I forget?" Ichigo sighed, looking at his attire. Plain red short sleeved hoodie shirt, brown jeans and red sneakers.

"Besides, we don't have anything to do, right?" Oikur inquired, glancing at them.

"You really want to go, huh?" Agichi sneered.

"Uruzai! That's because you haven't taken me to one, either!" He fumed, she stuck out her tongue.

"Here's the tickets!" They turn to Urahara waving four slips.

"Are you sure that isn't just paper?" Ichigo heaved an eyebrow.

Rukia slammed her sketchbook down on the table. "If you don't want to go then don't, Ichigo!"

"That's not what I meant. Don't yell at me, baka!" _'What's with her all the sudden?'_

"You're the stupid one!" She pointed.

He pushed her hand away. "What's with you? Getting all angry at a joke!?"

"It sounded to me that you don't want to go!"

"Why wouldn't I go and spend time with you?!"

_'Maybe because you're lazy and annoyed at Oikur for some reason!' _Rukia screamed inwardly, Ichigo saw her answer through her expression.

Silence. They both threw a once over laser glare at each other and abruptly turned away, arms crossing. Oikur, Agichi and Urahara exchanged worried sideways glances, Yoruichi just entering and feeling the tension of the room. "I made Isshin patrol so ya'll could enjoy your time." She said and flicks the dark head and the bright head's ears. They yelped, glaring at the Goddess of Flash.

"Is that also why you didn't take me to a carnival? You didn't want to spend time with me?" Oikur questioned Agichi, who's putting on a pink cap backwards.

She made a face. "Really? You wanna start a fight too?"

"No, I was just asking a question. Why are _you_ being so moody?"

"Am not. Why are _you_ acting like a child?"

"Oh, boy." Yoruichi face palmed.

Urahara cringed, hiding his grin behind his fan. "Yikes! There's going to be a storm at the Carnival."

* * *

At the Carnival

Rukia and Agichi were walking ahead of Oikur and Ichigo. Who're, by some miracle, not arguing and just glaring at the two girls while silently trailing behind them. "Why are girls so capricious?" Oikur murmured, eyeing the booths.

"I know, right? They always vent at you." Ichigo scowled.

The guys halted and looked at each other. Oikur smirks, "Didn't know we can be on the same page."

"Agree."

"Why are guys so bovine all the time?" Agichi briefly glared at Oikur over her shoulder.

Rukia frowned. "Maybe because they think a lot about using their brains but never do it when they need to." Agichi stifled a laugh, Rukia tried not to.

"I bet they're insulting us right now." Ichigo scowled, boring holes at the back of the violet eyed girl's head.

"Their very existence is insulting." Oikur spat.

"I'm sure they're whispering insults at us." Agichi said.

"Hey, girls, need some company?" Three troublesome looking guys approached them, stopping their gait.

"No." They both said in unison.

"We're much better without your company." Rukia added with a glare, Agichi was about to pull her away when two guys got hold of her.

"Let go!" She snapped as the third guy clutched Rukia's wrist. Who was going to punch him in the eye when someone beat her to it.

"You guys better go before it gets more dirty." Oikur viciously glared at the two guys on the ground, unaware of his arm around the bright orange haired girl.

"We had that." Rukia scowled at Ichigo before he could ask if she was okay.

"You're welcome, and I guess you're fine too." He retorted, sarcasm very evident.

Oikur howled in pain when Agichi struck his shoulder. "Let's go, Ruks." She said and they whisked away, the guys clicked their tongue then followed. The security grabbing hold of the three troublesome guys, throwing them out of the carnival.

They weren't in the mood for the rides so they decided to just walk around and find an awesome booth to play. Rukia spotted something that made her whole existence gleamed. "Ohmygosh, Chappy!" She ran into a crowd.

"Wha? Rukia!" Agichi was in pursuit.

"Damnit!" Ichigo and Oikur lost sight of them.

The guys exchanged nods and went to different directions. Agichi huffed, halting in the middle of a mob. Trying to find a glimpse of a four foot tall black head girl. When she thought she found Rukia, she was about to zoom in that direction when a hand gripped her arm. "Now, hold on a second, idiot!" Oikur frowned at her, which she pitched back and stomped on his foot.

"Really?!" He tried not to nurse his innocent injured foot and kept hold of the bright haired girl.

"Let go, I need to find Rukia!"

"I'm sure Ichigo found her now that I've found you."

"Wait, where are we going!?" Agichi screamed when Oikur dragged her against her will, she kicked his legs.

"Ow! Stop it! Don't scream like that, idiot!" He carried her on his shoulder, she blinked and begin hitting his stomach. "Tsk! Look, Ichigo and I agreed to go to the roller coaster when we found either of you."

"Fine, now can you put me down?" She pinched his side.

"Only if you stop harassing me."

She did but he didn't release her. "I stopped now." Agichi said, frowning. He gave her a look and sighed, ceasing his tracks to place her beside him. She growled. "Your arm."

He shrugged. "Just in case you think about escaping me." And tightened his grip on her waist.

Agichi felt her stomach twists in a good yet alien way, she almost stumbled because of her wayward thoughts and flushing cheeks. Oikur yelped when she punched his side, he glared down at her and saw her face. His face flared, realizing their position but didn't let go. _'__It was just in case she escapes.' _He kept telling himself when another voice is sneering otherwise.

The black bead eyes of a huge Chappy doll stared at the gleaming Kuchiki. _'I. Need. That. Life-size. Chappy. Doll.'_ She chanted in her head, the booth owner sees her staring.

"Hey, little lady. No matter how cute you are, you can't get that doll if you don't play." He informed, eyeing her from head to toe. Which she wasn't taking any awareness of.

"Alright," She nodded.

"You have to shoot those bunny dolls boxes on the third shelf since you want that life-size rabbit doll." He hands her a rubber band gun, placing three magazines full with bb pellets on the counter in front of her. "Do you know how to load a gun?"

What's a gun? That question was written all over her face as she examines the object in hand. "Fifteen hundred yen per play. You have three magazines with thirty rounds each, giving you ninety rounds to shoot the boxes off the shelf. If you ran out of pellets, pay another fifteen hundred yen." He stated, she listened attentively but still stares at the alien object.

Oh, damnit! Rukia wanted to knock the gun hard on her head when she remembered that Ichigo and Agichi has their money, they didn't give her and Oikur any. She was about to apologize to say that she didn't have her money when she heard a voice. "Idiot, if you wanted to play a booth you could've said so and not run off. Just realized you don't have any money, huh?" Ichigo gaited towards her, his hands in his pockets.

Rukia didn't know if she should feel thankful or more annoyed that he's here. He always says things that switches her mood from relief to hate. Before she could point at the Chappy doll, he uttered something serious that froze her right on the stop. Confusing and scaring her at the four words he uttered. "Rukia... let's stop this now."

"Stop what? Ichigo..?"

* * *

_**A/N: Woah~ drama bomb! Hahaha! What did Ichigo mean by that? *evil snicker***_

_**So~ yeah! I'll update The Beauty and The Beat next! And after that, maybe I'll first focus on The Hollow Games. I'm not sure now, though since THG is a long one and also The Beauty and The Beat. Maybe I'll finish this and Speak Now first before I tackle the long stories. Ugh~ this is what I get for doing so many stories XD**_

_**I need your reviews to boost me up! Let's help each other for me to complete these fanfics for ya'll~ ganbatte! FIGHTING LOL**_

_**P.S.: Don't criticize me about the gun! I don't know how to use one, even if it's fake. If you know, pls message me! I'll try to read more on how to use one. A fake one, alright? Hahaha not a realy gun!**_


End file.
